Fight For the Right
by sunshiine.love
Summary: AH all human. bella and edward are married and the unexpected happens. will their love be strong enough to battle the forces trying to pull them apart? BXE fighting may not always be right, but it is if you are fighting FOR the right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I wish I did but I don't own the marvelous **_**Twilight**_** it all belongs to the infamous Stephenie Meyer…sadness I know…**

**MUSIC- Amazed- Lonestar**

Edward and I have been married for two months now. They were the best two months of my life.

I yawned rolling over in Edwards's arms and burying my face in his chest. I felt his chest vibrate and heard his musical laugh echo through the room. But before I could even say hi to him a wave of nausea came over me and I was running to the bathroom.

As I was emptying the contents of my stomach Edward had come up behind me and was holding my hair for me. I finally felt the nausea pass and I went to brush my teeth. Edward was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, while he looked at me quizzically. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow "what?" I asked.

Edward seemed to ponder his answer a second before answering…if you could call it that what he really did was walk out of the room for a second before coming back, with a box in his hand. He handed me the box and I was stunned. "I asked Alice to get that for you on Friday, incase the nausea persisted." I looked at the little offending box again. Clear Blue it read…a pregnancy test.

xoxo

My feet started moving back and forth as I was staring at the clock, I mean how long does three minutes take. Jeez. Ugh, I am about to spaz.

BEEP

I swear my heart stopped right there…its time, I can't look I don't want to know…okay I do but I just cannot look. I just stood there looking at the timer willing time to go back and this to have never happened. I mean I would not make a good mom, with my clumsiness I would drop the child, then get arrested for murder, and go to jail, and rot there, and Edward would hate me forever, and he would divorce me…

While this was going on in my mind Edward had walked into my room but I didn't pay any attention to him and just kept ranting. I heard his chuckling and that is what brought me out of my reverie.

I didn't know what was funny about this situation, so I stood straight and glared at him, which only made him laugh more. I still don't see what is funny about this at all.

The look on my face must have made him finally sober up because he just stopped laughing. That was until he looked at the source of my fears…the stick. I you ever thought the box was scary; just wait until you have the stick out of the box. Now that's scary.

"Are you going to look?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Nope."

"Why not?" he asked with a calculating look on his face.

"Because if I don't look maybe it wont be real. Then I wont be a bad mom and drop him or her on his or her head, then get put into jail for killing it, then you wouldn't divorce me for killing the child…" I trailed off with a small sob at the end.

Edward just looked at me a second before cracking out laughing. I took offence to this. He was not supposed to be laughing at my fears and me at all.

The tears started coming faster. He looked at me a second and I was instantly in his warm gentile arms.

"I d-don't s-see what is s-so f-fun-nny ab-bout this at a-all." My small frame racked with sobs, while I was just held in his arms for a while.

"Before you start panicking, how about we look to see if it is real. Then you can cry. But I want them to be tears of happiness not fear, or sadness. Because I know I would love this child with my whole heart, and I know you would be a great mom no matter what that mind of yours is telling you."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "But what if it hates me."

He looked at me and kissed me nose. "It will love you no matter what. You are the most loveably woman I know and will be the most loveably mommy too." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him before turning to the stick once again.

I took a deep breath and walked with determination…but well, knowing me I tripped before I could get there but soon found myself in my lover's arms. I was almost about to just stay there when I remembered my reason for tripping over the bathroom door anyways. The stick.

I straightened myself out and looked deep into the green orbs of love for reassurance of what I was about to do. Finally I stepped up to the stick and looked into the mirror in front of me. I took a deep breath and looked at the box first.

I read the instructions; it said that it would either say pregnant or not pregnant. Easy enough. Finally I put the box down. I felt an arm around my waist. I looked behind me to find Edward staring in the mirror at me. I did the same.

"On the count of three?" He asked. I nodded.

"One," He said.

"Two," I responded.

"Three." He said and I took a breath and looked down. And there in front of me, on the stick that I peed on, from the little offending box, was the one scariest word in the history of literature.

_Pregnant._

I Isabella Marie Mason was pregnant. The clumsiest creature alive was carrying a small being inside of her and I didn't know if I was happy or not…definitely happy. Now I hope Edward is too.

"Pregnant." I whispered mostly to myself. I turned to Edward to see his reaction and there on his face was the most beautiful smile, it was almost blinding. He spun me around quickly and crushed my lips with his. I was stunned for a fraction of a second, but I quickly responded with just as much passion.

He was happy. I was happy. I hope the family would be happy too.

Because, I Isabella Marie Mason was pregnant.

Heyy, this is jay and I am happy to inform you this is my first of hopefully more to come. I am going to be beginning more stories like there is no tomorrow because of my ideas are just crowding my brain so expect a new story tomorrow or the next day…okay I am bad at keeping my timelines if set my me but I do have a good Bella/Emmett story on my mind. So yeah.

**I hope you enjoyed this and it was good enough for y'all.**

**Loves and Lates**

**Jay**


	2. Be and beta

BIG AUTHORS NOTE

**BIG AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**Hello my loyal fans!**

**I have been thinking of something lately and I need your help.**

**I have a project for a new story and I cannot do it without your ideas…****AND A BETA!!**

**I need you guys to tell me ideas and words that use BE. Answer a few questions for me and PM me with your answers.**

**What does be mean to you??**

**What are some words be are used in??**

**Some songs with the word BE in the title.**

**WHO IS A GOOD BETA SPECIFIC TO MY NEEDS!!**

**If you guys love my writing enough you would PM me and help get this idea started.**

**LUVS LOTS,**

**Jay xoxo**


End file.
